School desks having height adjustment means are known in the art and are useful in providing economical, versatile desks that can be used in first grade school classes as well as in adult classes.
Noticeable examples of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2008/0136296A1, to Westbrook et Al. (2008), U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,183 B2, to Strong (2005), U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,775, to Langlais (1992), U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,411, to Maxwell (1984), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,397, to Flototto (1974).
While these prior art devices generally offer a school desk having height adjustment means, they also entail one or more of the following disadvantages.
First, when disassembled, they are generally cumbersome to manipulate and difficult to efficiently stack up in a stable space-saving manner for storage or shipping purposes;
Also, their height adjustment means are generally visible and, thus, render the desk somewhat less visually aesthetic.
Finally, in some cases, they generally comprise complex components that are relatively expensive to produce.
Against this background, there exist a need for a new and improved desk that avoids the aforementioned disadvantages. It is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved desk.